kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Masked Rider
The New Masked Rider is fanfiction version of Masked Rider. Based on the Japanese series Kamen Rider Ryuki. It features Prince Kaz, the son of Masked Rider, Prince Dex. When - threatens planet Earth, Dex sends Kaz down to the planet to protect it. Like Dex, Kaz becomes adopted by a Human family called the Parkers, similar to his father's adopted family, the Stewarts. The series may see Kaz fight monstrous insects and save the world, but dealt with serious issues. Story "Years ago. My grandfather, King Lexian gave me powers to battle my uncle. The evil Count Dregon, from enslaving Earth from evil insectoids. On Earth, I was adopted by kind humans and fought Dregon's army until he was defeated. Now, he is back, and more determend to continue his plan to take over Earth. To stop him once again, I passed my powers on to my son, Kaz '' to become The New Masked Rider''." ―Dex's Opening Narration. The series began with the main character, Kaz, escaping the Plague Patrol with a small group of Edenoites rebels, before leaving for Earth, the next target of his sinister uncle Count Dregon, who ruled Edenoi with an iron fist after displacing Kaz's father, King Dex, who also gave Kaz the Masked Rider powers, he himself was given by his grandfather Lexian (where the powers came from is a mystery, although apparently they have been in use for some time by Edenoi's champions). Arriving on Earth in a massive crater, Kaz finds himself in the care of the Parkers, a normal suburbian family consisting of an inventor, Nick, his wife, Michelle, and their two teenage daughters, Sarah and Emily (who appeared in The Hybrid Girls). The addition of an extra Stewart was not noticed by anyone in Turtle Cove, the town where the series took place in. Kaz defends the town as Masked Rider from Count Dregon and his vicious Insectovores. Edenoi was mentioned in Power Rangers as the planet where Gamma 5 (and presumably the Alpha line of robots) was created, though not one single building or factory to be seen on the planet surface of Edenoi; it is largely assumed that Count Dregon's domination of the planet was absolute and rendered it a dying husk. Indeed, the original storyline saw Dex being dispatched to Earth by his grandfather as Edenoi was prepared to explode, ripping into an aspect of the Superman mythology. The scene in which Kaz is given his powers by King Dex (a scene which differs from the televised version) remains in the title sequence, possibly one of the few remaining aspects of the original pilot. Kaz's Masked Rider armor was also eventually given upgrades to change into "Masked Rider Super Gold," a gold-and-black variation equipped with a powerful laser rifle, the Ecto-Ray, and "Masked Rider Super Blue," a blue-and-grey variation with the power of liquified teleportation and a powerful saber, the Blue Saber. Edenoites are descended from insects, not apes. Dex is not aware that humans did not evolve from bugs (as he discovered in an episode where he gives a report about how humans evolved from insects). Edenoites also possess telepathic abilities that are focused through a gem in the forehead, which can be hidden telepathically, though in times of stress can become visible. The gem is capable of focusing mental energy, as well as creating mental imagery that can be shared with others. Dex apparently possesses the knowledge needed to detoxify Turtle Cove rivers using solar-powered lasers. Kaz had a furry friend named Ferbus, a small bear/duck-like creature that followed him to Earth. Ferbus was kept hidden by Sarah and Emily because their parents has a strict house rule involving animals. Ferbus is eventually revealed to the entire family during the course of the series. Kaz is a loquacious individual. In the first episode, Sarah and Emily told him to speak like a regular person, and that he could learn how to do that by watching TV. Sadly, Dex misunderstood and spoke like a television show announcer. Characters Masked Riders Allies *Ferbus *Nick Parker *Michelle Parker *Sarah Parker *Emily Parker Category:The New Masked Rider